Going Home/Transcript
SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. It is nighttime. Pan, still inhabiting Henry's body, approaches the wishing well with Felix. In his hand, he carries the Dark Curse scroll. ---- Felix:' You never cease to amaze me, Peter. Outwitting the Evil Queen in less than a day. It's impressive. Pan:' She loves the boy. That makes her weak. (They stop at the well's opening.) This is it. This is where we'll cast it. The ingredients? (Felix hands him a bag containing them.) Felix: When it's done, will they all be dead? Pan: (Takes a bottle out) Of course. They will be slaves to this new land we're making with no idea who they once were. Death is final, Felix. Their suffering will be eternal. (He continues set out various bottles as ingredients, and drops one into the well. As it hits the bottom, the water changes to a greenish hue.) Mary Margaret: (Spoken off-screen) Another curse? ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Belle, David, Emma, Henry, Hook, Mary Margaret, Neal, Regina and Tinker Bell are gathered outside the vault building with Mr. Gold. ---- Mary Margaret: It's happening again? Emma: Gold, this curse, is it going to work like the last one? Mr. Gold: The last one was created to service the Queen's wishes. This will be done per Pan's desire. I would count on something hellish. Regina: The curse was built to be unstoppable. There's nothing that can be done. Mr. Gold: Well, it is possible to stop it. Regina: What? Mr. Gold: By using the scroll it itself. It can only be undone by the person who used the scroll. That's you, Regina. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. The wishing well. Pan eyes one of the ingredient bottles. Pan: What she did is child's play compared to what I have in mind. (Drops the bottle into well as the water glows green once more) Felix: I knew you'd win. Peter Pan never fails. (Pan flashes him a smile. Another bottle goes into the well.) Regina: (Spoken off-screen) What do I have to do? ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Outside the vault building. ---- Mr. Gold: (To Regina) You must destroy the scroll. Both yours and his curses shall be ended, but know this--there will be a price; a steep one. Regina: W-what do you suggest? Mr. Gold: Instead of going to him, bring him to us with a spell. (Regina gives him a confused look.) One that will return Pan and Henry to their own bodies. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. The wishing well. ---- Felix: (Looking from inside the well to Pan) Are we missing something? Pan: Yes. Felix: What is it? Pan: The heart of the thing I love most. Felix: You mean your son's heart? Rumplestiltskin? Pan: No, uh, I never loved Rumple. Felix: (Perplexed) Well, then, whose heart do we need? Who do you love? Pan: Love can be many things, Felix. It doesn't just come from romance or family. It can also come from loyalty; friendship. (Felix's expression shifts to fear.) Only one person has always believed in Pan. Felix: That's me. Pan: Don't be afraid. Be flattered. (He moves to take out the heart.) Felix: (Yelling) No, no, no! (Pan reaches inside his chest as Felix gives a pained grunt. Pan tears out the glowing red heart and begins to squeeze it as Felix drops to the ground in anguish. The heart is pressed to dust into the well.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Outside the vault building. ---- Henry: If I'm back in my own body, that means I'll have the scroll. I can bring it to you guys. Mr. Gold: Exactly right, Henry. Regina: Even you aren't powerful enough to cast such a spell. Mr. Gold: Well, given the proper tool, I could be. Tinker Bell: The Black Fairy's wand. One of the most powerful fairies that ever existed. Well-versed in dark magic. The Blue Fairy exiled her, but before she did, she took her wand. Mr. Gold: I assume our dearly departed Mother Superior has it hidden in her residence. David: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hit the convent. Tinker Bell: Can I come? I should pay my respects to Blue, after all. (David nods in agreement.) Mr. Gold: Then it's settled. The rest of us should get back to my shop and prepare Henry for the spell. (Everyone begins dispersing from the group. The Shadow looms above; having overheard everything. A moment later, it flies off.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. The wishing well. Pan finishes pulverizing the heart, and opens his palm to let the remaining dust fall into the well. He watches with satisfaction as a thick green smoke rapidly rises to the surface. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Inside the baby nursery of the royal castle, a pregnant Snow White approaches the Blue Fairy as Prince Charming listens in. ---- Snow White: What if it fails? A magic wardrobe? It's a long-shot. We all know this, so, what do we do if this plan doesn't work? Blue Fairy: Then the Queen's curse will transport us to a new land. We will lose our memories and become slaves to her darkest desires. So, we have to have faith your child will find a way to save us. Snow White: If we don't know who we are and we can't tell her that she's the savior, how will she know what to do? Blue Fairy: One day, when the time is right, our story will reveal itself to her. Snow White: Story? Blue Fairy: You have to trust me. Snow White: O-our story? What does that mean? Blue Fairy: You don't know yet. But I do know it will happen. Snow White: Then how can you be so sure? Blue Fairy: Because I have the one thing you now need more than ever. (Snow White gives her a questioning look.) Hope. Good luck, Snow. Have faith. (The Blue Fairy flits out of the room.) Snow White: (To Prince Charming) That's easy to say when you have magic wings and a wand. Prince Charming: What can we do but choose to believe her? (Snow White doesn't answer, and walks over to the baby crib.) Snow White: (Looking sadly at the unicorn mobile) This was supposed to be hers. We had such plans. Prince Charming: Listen to Blue. Have hope we can prevail. Snow White: This curse has destroyed every dream this family ever had. Prince Charming: We don't know what the future holds for us. (Snow White turns around to face him.) Snow White: How do you know it holds anything good? Prince Charming: Because the unknown isn't always bad. (Snow White looks at him in disbelief.) Life is full of twists and turns you never see coming. This curse--it's just another turn. Snow White: (In tears) But all I ever wanted was for us to raise our child together. That was our happy ending and now it's gone. Prince Charming: The future we imagined is gone, but that doesn't mean we can't find another one. An unexpected one. (He grasps her hands with his. Snow White contemplates his words for a moment.) Snow White: I choose hope. (Turns around to glance at the unicorn mobile) I can believe it. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. The pawnshop. Mary Margaret stares longingly at one of the unicorns on the baby mobile while touching it with her palm. Emma walks up to her. At the counter, Mr. Gold is consulting a spell book. ---- Mary Margaret: This mobile hung above your crib. (Emma looks confused.) Uh, um, it was supposed to hang over your crib. Emma: I like the unicorns. (They both smile.) Mary Margaret: Giving you up when the curse hit was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Emma: I know. Mary Margaret: Every time I look at you, I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't had to. Emma: I do the same thing with Henry. Mary Margaret: You were doing your best. You were giving him-- Emma: His best chance. (Sighs) Yeah. But still, things would have been very different I had kept him. We would have had a life together. A normal one. (Belle, Henry and Regina walk in from the backroom to sit down.) Back in Boston or someplace else. But I guess all that was just not meant to be. (Smiles at Mary Margaret, then walks over to Henry) You doing okay, kid? Henry: Yeah. Just ready to be me again. (Emma nods.) Mr. Gold: (Still looking at the spell book) Not much longer now, Henry. (He turns a page.) Not much longer. (Snaps the book shut) Once we have the wand, all will be as ensured. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. In the convent, Mother Superior's body is laid in an open casket as three of her fellow nuns are in mourning. David, Hook, Neal and Tinker Bell approach from behind. ---- Tinker Bell: Sorry to interrupt, but we need your help. Nun #1: With what? Neal: The Black Fairy's wand is here. We need it. Nun #1: (Backing away slightly) We can never... Tinker Bell: Yeah, yeah. It's a terrible thing, but what's coming is worse. Where is it? (Before the nun can answer, a pounding noise comes from outside. They all turn to see something flying at high speed around the building windows.) David: What the hell was that? Hook: Pan's shadow. (They see the Shadow on the other side of a stained glass window attempting to get in.) Nun #1: What does it want? Hook: The wand. David: Run, run run! (The nuns usher out of the room as the Shadow enters the convent.) (To Shadow) Get the hell out of here! Hook: Stay covered! Over there! (They run to hide behind the church pews.) ---- SCENE: Neverland. Past. Hook and one of his crewman, Smee, are traversing through the island jungle. ---- Hook: Mr. Smee, you might want to pick up the pace. It would do our journey and your physique some good. Smee: Sorry, C'ptain. (He stops walking and hears a brief rustle in the bush. He turns to look, but there is nothing.) It's just this place gives me the creeps. (Resumes walking, and doesn't see the watching eyes poking out from the bush) (To Hook) Don't you think we should head back to the ship? Hook: Not until I've found a way off this accursed island. We've dawdled here for too long. Now that I know there's a dagger to end the Dark One, we must return to our land. My purpose is renewed. (He walks off.) Smee: Why can't your purpose be back at the ship where it's safe? (As he moves to follow, someone knocks him out.) Hook: (Turns around) Smee? (Suddenly, a knife is held to his throat by Tinker Bell as she grabs hold of his hair.) Tinker Bell: Aren't you a little old to be a Lost Boy? Hook: I'm not part of Pan's brigade and I can assure you I am anything but a boy. Tinker Bell: Who are you, and why are you here? Hook: I'm the captain of the Jolly Roger and I'm here-- (Tinker Bell tugs harder at his hair as he winces.) --looking for some magic to help me make my way back home to my land. You don't have any, do you? Magic? Tinker Bell: Fresh out. (Hook wriggles free.) Hook: I don't buy that for a second. (He forces her back a few steps.) If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are a fairy. Tinker Bell: And if I didn't know any better-- (Glances down at his attire) --I'd say you're a pirate. Hook: Guilty. So tell me, fairy, can you help me? Tinker Bell: Help you? (She presses the blade to his throat and drags it along his skin.) Aren't you worried about me slitting your throat? (Hook sets down his lantern on a rock and moves his face closer to hers.) Hook: Well, that's not the fairy way. You should be helping me find my "happy ending" or something else equally as precious. Tinker Bell: I was a fairy. A long time ago. But then my wings were taken away. As for your "happy ending", you're on own. (Hook moves to take something from his pocket as she pulls out another weapon at him.) Watch it! Hook: (Grins) It's not a weapon. (Pulls out a bottle) In the traditional sense. (He uncaps the top and offers it to her.) Rum? Tinker Bell: What's so important back home? (Takes a sip) Hook: The Dark One murdered the woman I love. (Takes bottle back) And I intend to make him suffer for it. (Drinks) Tinker Bell: And killing him is your "happy ending"? Even by doing so, you could end your own existence. Hook: I'd risk my life for two things; love and revenge. I lost the first, and if I die from my vengeance, then that's enough satisfaction for me. ----